The Diner Waitress and the Devil Hunter
by Dante's Rose
Summary: EDIT: This is now a story! Alice Cross was having a terrible first day at the local Diner, then a familiar Half-Devil comes and seems to brighten up her day. Could this fateful lead to something neither of them are familiar with? Dante x OC
1. Thank God it wasnt any other day

**One: The diner waitress and the devil hunter.**

This was Alice Cross' first day at the diner. Though she had no idea what to expect. As the lunch rush left, Alice sat down on a stool and her head fell down on the counter. Mary, her boss, walked over and patted her back. "Get used to it love."

Alice slowly let out a soft groan when she heard the door open. She looked towards the door to see a tall man, silver hair, light blue eyes, a crimson red jacket and combat boots. Alice perked up and ran over to the man. "How may I help you sir?" she asked.

The man strutted over to a booth and sat down. "Pizza and after I'm done with that a strawberry sundae."

Alice smiled. "Yes sir." she said then walked away from the table to get his order when he called back. "Make that two strawberry sundaes." Alice looked back with a nod. "Oh sure." she said and grinned.

Alice came back with his order, the man seemed to look at her funny, not in a disapproving or disgusted way. He just, looked at her. She smiled then went back to behind the counter.

It wasn't too long when the man was done, and she brought him his sundaes. She set the two bowls down and he looked up at her. "Sit with me. Take one." he said nudging the glass parfait bowl to her. Alice looked to her boss, who just shrugged, so Alice just sat down across from the man.

Alice took a spoon and took a bite of the ice cream. "What's your name?" she asked swallowing the cold ice cream making her shiver.

"Dante Sparda." The man said taking a strawberry out of the sundae and eating it. "What about you?"

"Alice Cross, very nice to meet you Dante." Alice said and ate a strawberry as well. "So, why'd you buy me this?"

Dante chuckled lightly. "Thats your tip."

Alice giggled. "Best tip I had all day. I think in tips I made a nickel from a four year old who stared at my chest...must have just stopped breast feeding, and then I earned an ass grab from some perverted old man." She said putting a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

Dante couldn't help but chuckle, this girl obviously had a mouth on her, seemed feisty as well, his kinda woman. He put another spoon full in his mouth. "I don't blame the kid...though the man coulda kept his hands to himself though...you are the prettiest thing in here."

Alice blushed softly. "Oh uh...thanks." she said then smiled lightly.

The both of them finished. Dante leaned back and slung his arm lazily on the booth he was sitting on. Alice stood up and grabbed the glasses and went to return them. When she went to go back to the booth she blinked. Dante was gone! In his place was the money for his meal, a card, and a shining red rose. She picked up the rose and card, which read, "Devil May Cry."


	2. A Day off and Eviction Notice

**_Author's Note: _I decided against making this a series of one shots. Though at times things might not make sense trust me they will once you keep reading. I might jump around a bit as my ideas flow but it will all come together. :D I'm working on drawing what Alice Cross looks like. But I promise to describe her here. Enjoy numbah two! **

* * *

The sun was trying to shine its bright rays through Alice Cross' curtains. Though they were navy blue, she still got some sun in her face stirring her awake. She stretched and looked around, spotting the little hole in the curtains that let the sun come in to interrupt her beauty sleep. Her only day off in a week, and the sun decides to wake her up around....Alice looked at her clock on the wall....8 am.

"No...not yet." Alice whined as she covered the pillow over her face, trying to get at least a bit more sleep before eventually having to get out of bed to pee or eat. Alice fell asleep for about 10 minuets when the first of the options to wake her up happened.

"Damn it...gotta piss..." she mumbled in a grumpy tone. She sat up and ran a hand through her mussed long chocolate brown hair. Her almost matching eyes looked tired. Okay, she might have had a bit of a hangover. She got a little drunk last night and came home about 1 am.

Alice shuffled too her room, and did what she usually did in the morning. Took a Luke-warm shower, brushed and dried her hair, brushed her teeth then went back to her room to get out of the damp towel and get dressed. Her hair was now in a turban like wrap on her head to keep it from dripping all over her black tang top that slightly revealed a sapphire belly button ring, and long blue jeans that rested just below her waist.

Moving to her small kitchen, Alice grabbed a box of cereal and milk, then some nice warm coffee. Today was a chilly morning, spring was just beginning to appear in the beginning of March now. It was cold, but the weather was starting to warm up. After breakfast, she dried her hair and ran a brush through it. What would she do now?

Alice passed by her coffee table as she caught a glimpse of the rose that Dante at the diner the other day gave her in a small vase. She then spotted the card on the table. She picked up the card that flashed in red letters "Devil May Cry" and the address. Maybe she'd pay her rose giver a visit. Alice shoved the card into her jeans pocket and grabbed her long black coat and made her way out of her apartment.

As Alice walked up to the place, she felt something wrong, like something or someone was coming up behind her. She looked around quickly and started to walk faster to the building. As her fast strides turned into sprints she felt something hard hit her back. She fell over and clutched something in her inner coat pocket. As she drew the pistol, and rolled over, the man she met at the diner had the devil that attacked her in a headlock, and her pistol barrel pointing straight at them.

"Wow, a pretty girl and she's packing heat." Dante said shooting the demon in the head then when he threw it, it seemed to disappear.

Alice panted slightly then sighed in relief. "Uh thanks." she said sitting up. Dante put his hand out and Alice took it and pulled her up swiftly and she landed on her stiletto boots.

Dante nodded to her. "I thought I wouldn't see you again till I came back to the diner, what are you doing around here?" he asked folding his arms across his well toned chest.

"Well I uh..." Alice said looking around, she really didn't have any reason to be here but because she had nothing better to do besides sit at home on her day off all day and eating a whole carton of chocolate ice cream / cookie dough.

"Its my day off and all...and I didn't have anything to do so I thought I'd come to the address on the card and see if I could find you." Alice said, digging herself out of the hole she almost buried herself in.

Dante nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Well then, I guess you can come in. I ordered a pizza." he said.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Sounds good to me." she said walking towards the building along with Dante along side of her.

Dante opened the door and walked over to the desk by the end of the room and Alice followed him. He sat down in the chair and put his feet up on the desk. There was no other chair's near by so Alice took off her jacket and sat on the desk, crossing her legs she looked over at him. "How long till it gets here?" she asked. Dante just shrugged, unknowing of when it would show up.

Alice swung her legs a bit. "So...you live here alone?" she asked.

Dante shook his head no. "A little girl named Penny lives here. She was an orphan, I saved her and took her in." he said then looked over at Alice like taking in an orphan girl was no big deal. "She does get annoying but hell, she's nice to have around."

Alice nodded. "My sister was the same way till I moved out." She said with a laugh. Just when Dante was about to say something, the pizza came, and he took it and paid the man. He sat it on the table, grabbed a piece and took the same position he was in previously and took a large bite out of the pizza. Alice did the same and smiled. "This is good." she said with a nod.

Dante and Alice soon finished the entire pizza when the door opened again and a girl with blond hair walked in. "Dante! I'm back!" she called. Alice looked over and smiled at her. "This must be Penny." She said.

Penny looked at Alice. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Alice Cross, Dante and I met at the diner where I work the other day." Alice explained.

Penny then remembered. "Oh your the girl Dante keeps tal-" Dante had jumped up and covered Penny's mouth. "Why don't you go get something to eat." he said picking her up and putting her in a different room.

"HEY THIS IS THE BATHROOM!" Penny yelled as Dante closed the door and came back out.

Alice laughed softly. "So you've been talking about me?"

"No one said that."

"But Penny just-"

"Look at this!" Dante quickly ran over to the window pretending to look at something, which there was nothing there.

Alice just laughed, then noticed a picture of a pretty blond woman sitting on the desk. She gently lifted it up. "Your girlfriend?" she asked. Dante looked too her. "Uh no...she's my mother."

Alice blinked then smiled. "Uh sorry. She's very pretty." she said sitting down the picture.

"Thank you."

Alice got up and stretched. "Maybe I should go, I have work tomorrow and I still need to clean my apartment."

Dante walked up to her, boy she was short compared to him. "If you need too, you're welcome to stay."

Alice was feeling a bit awkward about being there now, and she did need to clean up her apartment a bit. She usually kept it pretty clean, but it needed picking up here and there. "Thank you but I need to be going."

"I'll walk you home." Dante said grabbing his jacket and sword, damn that was a big sword...

Alice smiled then slipped her jacket back on. "Thanks, I appreciate it." she said and they both made their way out of the building.

It wasn't too long until Alice and Dante came to her apartment building then to her apartment. She noticed a note on her door. In big red letters read "EVICTION NOTICE". Alice stared in shock at the note. She was up on her rent and everything.

"What's the note say?" Dante asked in a bored tone, he had been expecting a kiss for walking her home.

"Eviction notice...I don't get it, I'm up to date on my rent." Alice said completely confused.

Dante looked up and down the hallway. Alice's apartment was the only one with the note. Alice opened the door, only to be knocked back by a dark form of energy. Three demons were in her apartment. Dante quickly caught Alice and set her limp body against the wall. "Well, looks like we have some new evicts." Dante said and drew Rebellion and jumped into battle.

Alice woke up on her couch, Dante gently shaking her. She looked around, there was blood and broken things all over her apartment. She shot up. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed.

"Saved you and what's left of your place. Apparently your land lord wasn't evicting you, but the demons wanted some fresh Human." Dante said putting a gloved hand on her back.

Alice's face was in shock. "Why me though? There are other people on this floor, why did they single me out?"

Dante stood looking to a blood smeared wall. "Might have something to do with me."

Alice was confused. "What do you mean do with you?"

"I'm the son of the demon Sparda who betrayed his own kind, Alice. I'm a half-devil, and I hunt devils. I guess I'm a danger to you." He said then looked back to her, his ice colored eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Well that doesn't mean I'm gonna stay away." Alice said firmly. Dante blinked, staring at her in confusion. "What do you mean...?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna stay away from you." Alice said getting up and running a hand through her hair.

Dante shook his head. "Foolish Human." he said then let out a laugh. "Do you have a death wish? If you stay friends with me you'll be targeted by demons all around who wanna get back at me to get back at my traitor father."

Alice shrugged. "Still don't care."

"Why don't you?"

"We wont discuss that." Alice took a step and heard a piece of glass crunch under her boot. It was from the crystal vase she had Dante's rose in. She saw the rose under the table and got on her hands and knees to retrieve it. She picked it up, cutting her right index finger on a shard of class. "Ow." she said standing up, putting the rose in her other hand and looking at her finger as a drop of blood slowly oozed out of the small puncture wound. Dante walked over and took her right and and put her bleeding finger in his mouth, sucking the blood off. Alice's face turned completely red.

Dante removed his mouth from her sore finger. "I'll find some bandages." he said, walking down the hallway leaving Alice there dumbfounded. Dante returned with a cotton ball and some gauze. He put the cotton ball on her wounded finger, which the pain was now pulsing with her rapid beating heart, and wrapped the gauze around it and tied it in a small knot. "All better." he said.

Dante released her hand and it fell to her side. "Well since you won't stay away, I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you. So that means your moving in with me, grab a suitcase and pack something for tonight, I'll wait outside. We'll get movers to move the rest of everything in the morning." He said, then walked away, not giving Alice the chance to object to his proposition.

Alice stood there with the red rose still in hand. She sighed, well hell, apparently she had no choice in the matter. She went to her room and packed one of her bags and returned to Dante. He grabbed the suitcase from Alice without a word and started for the stairs. Alice locked the door and ran after Dante, completely confused by the events that just took place.


	3. Dance With The HalfDevil

_**Author's Note:**_ This is loosely based on the song **Dance With The Devil** by **Breaking Benjamin. **I heard it and I instantly thought of my DMC Fan fiction and the idea popped into my head. It's best to go on Youtube and look up the song while reading a certain part, but I'll put in the lyrics in for emphasis. Happy reading!

It has been at least a week since Alice moved in with Dante at Devil May Cry. She and Penny had bonded quickly into almost something like sisters, which struck fear into the heart of the Demon Hunter, Dante. The females were now a team, and outnumbering the half-devil two to one. Alice's things spruced up the place a bit, her couches matched the decor, according to Penny that is, and Dante found her a room in the building near his, just in case demons attacked. Though he wouldn't admit to having a soft spot for the human girl, he sure as Hell did.

"Thank you!" Alice said closing the door to Devil May Cry and carrying in a large package. She sat it on the coffee table and grinned. "My dress is here, oh God I can't wait!" she chimed happily. Penny was excited to see Alice's dress, Alice has been bragging about it all week. Though where she was going in it was surely unknown for now.

Dante looked up lazily from his magazine. "What are you wearing the frilly thing to anyway?" he asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"Theres a Masquerade ball this weekend. I bought tickets weeks ago. It's all for an Orphan Charity." Alice explained and undid the tie on the box. "Are you ready to see my dress?" she asked Penny, taunting her. She knew the girl was so excited so she wanted to taunt her.

"Open the box please!" Penny pleaded, jumping up and down.

Alice lifted the lid and swung the beautiful gown out. It was black with a beautiful flowing red sash. The dress was long and shining, glitter stitched into it. It was strapless and ties with strings in the back.

Dante stared, imagining Alice in the gown, it was so majestic, it would look perfect on her.

Penny grinned. "Wow Alice! It must have cost a fortune."

"Oh it did." Alice said ever so gently laying it back in the box. She grabbed her mask by the stick that she would be wearing. "Three months pay at my old job, plus my diner paycheck."

Penny ogled at it. Dante stood walking over and looking at the dress. "You have a date for this?" he heard her mention 'Tickets' instead of 'Ticket'.

"Yes, my old friend Valor. He might not make it though...He's been really busy." Alice said, with a soft sigh. Dante sat down on the couch and picked up the mask Alice had set down. "You should have fun."

"Well I'm going to hang this up, I know I don't want this to wrinkle this dress." Alice said closing the box and sprinting upstairs.

Penny looked at Dante. "Dante, why don't you take Alice if Valor doesn't show? She seemed pretty upset knowing that he might not make it."

Dante just shrugged, getting up and walking back to the desk. "I don't think so, Dancing really isn't my thing."

"But It would mean so much to her!" Penny cried, running after Dante.

Dante scoffed. "She'd probably rather wait for her friend all night at that Masquerade. They've had this planned."

"That's not the point Dante." Penny protested.

Dante groaned. "Little girls should be seen and not heard."

"You can't dance can you?!"

"I can!" Dante said shooting a look at Penny. "I just can't dance like how they do at them fancy parties."

"Well I'll teach you!" She said determinedly. "You'll sweep Alice off her feet!"

Dante grabbed his magazine and whipped it back into shape, hiding his face. "Yeah yeah."

-:-:-:-

"I'm off to work!" Alice called as she was about to leave the door. She had her pistol in the breast pocket of her black jacket. It covered her frilly pink diner uniform completely, and boy she was happy about it.

Dante raced downstairs to take her to work, he knew Penny had planned to teach him "The Walts" today so he had to get out now. He had a clean sprint until Penny came out of nowhere and grabbed him by his belt buckle.

"Have a nice day!" Penny called, and Alice was out the door.

Dante glared at Penny. "You're evil." he said.

Penny crossed her arms firmly. "You're going to learn how to dance and like it. Then you'll take Alice to that dance."

"I told you, she's going with her friend!" Dante bellowed.

Penny went to the answering machine, and pushed the blinking button.

"_This Message is for Alice Cross, it her friend Valor, I'm afraid I cannot make it to the Masquerade with her. If Alice hears this I hope you understand and I'm really very sorry. Call me later. Bye." _ Then the ending beep.

Dante stood there. "Why didn't you tell her this Penny?" He asked, his anger leaving his body in an instant.

"Because Dante, she spent so much on that dress and those tickets, she needs to go and have a good time. You're going to take her." She said then went to the juke box putting in a record. "Now let us begin." she said as band music started to play.

The entire eight hours they worked, consisted of Dante stepping on Penny's feet, him falling over when he would lead, and him getting things thrown at his head when he let her spin into his desk.

Penny got up off the floor after falling again. "That one actually hurt..." she whined.

Dante was becoming frustrated with himself. He couldn't do this! He would never be able to Waltz, especially at a dance like that! Dante sat in his chair running his hand through his silver locks. "Penny this is useless..." he mumbled.

Penny walked over to Dante. "No its not, you can do this. Just imagine Alice sitting there all alone in her beautiful dress, a glass of champaign in her hand and watching everyone else dance. Its the perfect fairy tale scene! Not to mention, there could be a demon attack! She'd be wide open and all those people could be in danger." Penny grabbed his shoulders. "You need to do this and do your job, and that is protecting Alice Cross!"

Dante looked up then nodded. "I guess your right, alright, lets keep going."

By the time it was to pick up Alice from work, Dante had the moves down. His moves now flowed with the music, and he wasn't literally breaking Penny anymore. Penny clapped for Dante. "Congratulations Dante, you can now take Alice to the Masquerade!"

Dante smirked. "I think I have a better idea than that."

-:-:-:-

It was the night of the Masquerade. Alice was all dolled up, her lips were a deep crimson color and her eyes were done with black, gray and silver eyeliners, mascara, and eyeshadow. Her dress looked glorious on her, her red sash tied in a beautiful bow on her back right above her butt. It accented her figure beautifully. She came down the stairs from her room in high black heels and elbow high black gloves. She came in the doorway, and Dante and Penny stared in shock.

Dante's heart skipped a few beats when he saw Alice. She looked amazing with the mixture of eyeliners, and her hair done up in a half pony tail, the rest trailing down her back. "You look...." he couldn't finish his sentence, the words wouldn't come out.

Penny finished for him. "AMAZING!" she cried.

Alice blushed. "Thanks guys, I'm going to meet Valor at the hall, I have a taxi picking me up, so I'll see you all later." she said making her way to the door, grabbing a black and red jacket. The taxi honked and as she ran out the door she called. "Don't wait up!"

As soon as the taxi pulled away, Penny looked to Dante. "Alright, lets get you in that tux, time to give Alice the night of her life."

-:-:-:-

Alice was sitting at her table, sipping champaign out of a glass. She was watching everyone dance with their dates. She felt tears come to her eyes, she was stood up. She noticed someone in a tuxedo and a mask walk into the ballroom, he looked well toned, strong, and probably handsome behind the mask.

Alice looked away from the newcomer and back to the band who was preparing for a new song. The man went to one of the band members and whispered in his ear. He nodded and talked with his other band members. The man then walked towards Alice and pulled a rose out of his jacket. She stared at it and the masked man. She noticed his ice blue eyes when the music started. "D-Dante?" she said in shock.

Dante winked at her. "The one and only."

Alice took his hand and Dante took her by the waist. "Lets dance mi lady."

_Here I stand_

_Helpless and left for dead._

Dante took the position. He put his one hand in his and his other on her waist. Their chests pressed together. Dante could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He stared into her eyes. "Lets dance princess."

_Close your eyes_

_So many days go by_

_Easy to find whats wrong_

_Harder to find whats right. _

They started to dance, with Dante leading, he was nervous now, he didn't wanna accidentally step on her delicate toes. The other couples moved out of the way creating a circle, the spotlight on Alice and Dante.

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right though_

_All your empty lies.  
I won't stay long_

_In this world so wrong_

Dante then twirled her, catching her back in his arms and continued as the chorus began

_Say goodbye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Don't you are look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

Dante twirled her once again and they began their normal routine again, Alice was staring straight into his eyes, she couldn't believe Dante could dance like this.

_Trembling_

_Crawling across my skin_

_Feeling your cold, dead eyes,_

_Stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right though_

_All your empty lies_

_I won't last long_

_In this world so wrong!_

_Say goodbye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye! _

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Hold On_

_Hold on_

_  
Say goodbye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Don't you are look at him in the eye!  
As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Hold on.._

_Hold on..._

As the music faded so did the spot light. Slowly as the light faded out, Dante and Alice's faces became closer, closer, and as the lights completely went out, their lips had met, and Alice had the most invigorating kiss of her life.

-:-:-:-

Alice and Dante returned to Devil May Cry. He walked Alice too her room and kissed her hand, putting a rose in her hair. "Sleep tight princess." he said, then retreated into his room.

Alice went inside her room and smelled the rose. She stared out her bedroom window at the moon, tonight, was the best night of her entire life.


	4. Hostage Situation

It had been about two weeks since the night Alice had with Dante. Everytime she remembered it, she would close her eyes and hum the song that played that night. It was ironic, very ironic. Alice, when alone, couldn't help but do the steps to it as she sang the song softly, spinning across the room as Dante had spun her that night. She would even be doing this in the back at work, it was obvious, the signs were there. Alice was lovestruck.

Alice was calmly cleaning up the place, Dante was off on some mission and Penny was at school. Dante wasn't too keen on leaving Alice all alone at Devil May Cry, but they needed money and Dante had to go out and work. His pizza tab was literally insane. She had found the bill that Dante hid in his desk this morning. He shouldn't have asked her to look for a pen. Tsk, men.

Alice was picking up the dishes left from Penny's breakfast when there was a knock at the door. The sign outside said "Out" so no one should be wanting business or anything. But this made Alice a bit suspicious and she set down the dishes. She stood there quietly, trying to listen past the rain hitting the window panes outside. Another knock. It might be important, or maybe mail. Alice walked over and gently opened the door a crack to peek out. A man, dressed in blue stood at the stoop, his white hair hanging in his face, and he resembled Dante almost entirely.

"Can I help you?" Alice said, not opening the door all the way.

The man looked down at her, his eyes very intimidating. A light smirk spread across his face. "Yes I believe you can." he said and grabbed the door and ripped it open. Alice screamed and fell back.

"Whats wrong with you buddy?!" Alice screamed at him.

The man leisurely walked over and tried to grab her, but Alice swiftly kicked him in the face, scrambling up and running away, but you can't run from a demon. He was quickly behind her and grabbed her by her hair. Alice screamed again struggling against the man's hold and wrenched herself free kicking him in the crotch and while he was subdued she tossed the wooden coffee table at him running upstairs.

She closed and locked her door and shoved her dresser in front of it, jamming the doorknob. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and quickly dialed Dante's number.

"Hello? What is it?" Dante answered on the other end, he didn't sound like he was having a good day.

"Dante help! Someone's here and he's trying to grab me!" She cried, tears of fear starting to fall. The man started beating the door, making it shake and her dresser as well.

"What's he look like?!"

"Like you!" Alice screamed grabbing her pistol as the door was busted down.

All Dante heard on the other end was a scream, a gunshot, another scream, and glass shattering. The line went dead.

What had happened was as soon as the man busted in Alice shot him right between the eyes, knocking him over. He got back up frightening Alice and she only thought of one way to escape was through the window. Bushes were under her window, so they would cushin her landing as she jumped out but unfortunately, she barely hit them. She had broken her leg with the fall and hit her head, knocking her out.

The man had leisurely walked down the stairs and where Alice landed. He gripped her limp body tightly and hoisted her up. "I found you're weakness Dante..." the man spoke. "...and it will be you're downfall."

**:-:-:-: **

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Alice slowly came too, looking around, she was chained in a dungeon. It was dirty and dark. Something was leaking because the drip was echoing throughout the entire chamber. Alice was in chains, holding her to the wall and floor. All of a sudden, she got a sharp pain in her leg. "Agh..." she flinched and tried to hold it, but her arms were chained above her, they were asleep.

Alice looked down at her leg, it was bent and twisted in a weird position. She could barly move it without feeling intense pain shoot throughout her entire leg. She remembered jumping out of the window and hitting the ground, but that was it. She struggled against the chains, trying to get her hands out of the large, scummy metal cuffs. "Help!" she screamed, like that was gonna help.

A rat scurried past her and she flipped out. "Noooo...not rats please not rats..." she whined. The back of her head felt dried, matted and sticky. Dried blood caked her hair and matted it behind her head. That must have been where she hit it when she fell. Her knees and legs were dirty and bloody, but she didn't remember how she cut them, maybe from jumping out of the window. The rat came to investigate the new inhabitant of the dungeon, and Alice dragged herself closer to the wall. "No go...don't go away..." she whispered shooing it with her good foot and it scurried away.

She heard a door open and a light come from the entrance. Alice screamed. "Someone please! Anyone help me!" She cried, when she realized the man who entered was her captor.

"No one can hear you but me and the rats my dear." The man spoke opening the cell door.

"Who are you?!" Alice demanded.

"Someone who will use you for his gain...I am Dante's brother...Vergil." He said in a low hiss.

Alice went wide eyed, Dante had a brother, and why was she being held captive. "What do you want with Dante? And me?" She asked, moving slightly but regretting it as pain shot throughout her leg.

"I need him for something, and I'm afraid only a hostage situation could bring him out of hiding." He said striding over to Alice and crouching down to her sitting position, and lifted her chin with his index finger. "Shame, if he dosen't arrive, I have to waste such a pretty face." he said gently brushing away some dirt from her cheek.

Alice spat in his face. This angered Vergil and he slapped her straight across the face. Alice flinched, it stung like fire. It was so swift, she didn't realize what happened until the pings of the pain went through her cheek. She looked at him with a sharp glare. "Hitting a woman is lower then the lowest scum demons of Hell!" she yelled in his face.

"You really don't value you're life do you insolent woman." Vergil said grabbing her by her shoulder and gripping it hard to near the brink of shattering.

Alice flinched and glared. "Dante calls it 'feisty'." She said with a smug smirk.

Vergil slammed her shoulder against the cell wall and stood at full height. "I call it stupidity." he said and left the dungeon. "The rats should keep you company." he said as he slammed the door shut.

Alice bowed her head and sighed, she had a bad feeling about this. Really bad feeling


	5. Her Hero

**Author's Note: **

I'm back and better than ever! I'm sorry this took so long. A lot has been going on. It's hard to believe it has been since February since I updated! Maybe I have been lazy and busy at the same time lol.

Anyways, here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Dante came running home after Alice's call. He told the people he was working for he had important business to take care of back at the office, and would return to finish the job the next day. They seemed to understand, and let him off the hook without a deduction of pay.

'_Please be okay, Alice.'_ Dante thought as he ran back to Devil May Cry. _ 'Please be okay.'_

As soon as Dante arrived he ran through the busted down doors and surveyed the area. There were signs of a struggle, and he figured it was Alice who was doing the struggling. Dante followed the path of destruction up the stairs and into Alice's room. He found blood on the floor and the door busted down. Repairs would definitely need to be done, but that was the least of Dante's worries at the moment.

Dante then noticed the shattered window. His eyes went wide and he ran to the broken out window and looked out it. He noticed the bushes partially crushed and there was blood on the ground. Dante jumped out the window and landed on his feet. He looked at the blood that was beginning to wash away into the cracks of the brick walkway. That was definitely Alice's. Dante looked up, the rain making him cold, but that cold feeling was felt deep inside him. He was careless, and so Alice suffered.

"He won't get away with this…" Dante hissed, and took off in the pouring rain to save Alice before something even worse happened to her.

:-:-:-:

Meanwhile, Alice was stilled latched to the wall, her head hanging down. This place was dark and dingy, and smelled damp .It was disgusting. Alice just wanted to leave and go back home, she regretted staying home alone. Would Dante be upset with her for making him go work, while she stayed behind to be an open target?

Alice heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and light flood into the dungeon, candle light. Alice looked up and squinted her eyes to see a tall figure walking towards her, as he got closer she saw it was Vergil. She made a face and looked back down, not wanting to look at him. He walked over and grabbed the shackles that attached Alice to the wall and unlocked them. Her arms fell to her sides and she looked up at Vergil.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Was he really letting her go?

"Taking you where you will be most…useful…" he said gripping Alice by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. Her broken leg hung limply, going back into its normal position. Alice cringed when her broken leg moved; sending sharp pains up her entire body.

Vergil repositioned her on his shoulder and walked out of the dungeon and up the stairs and out into the open. Alice rubbed her eyes and squinted against the light that was slightly brighter than before. She was still used to the complete darkness of the dungeon.

If Alice's leg wasn't broken, she could easily try to escape. But she probably wouldn't get far because Vergil was half devil, and he was much faster than her. Vergil took Alice up many flights of stairs, and down many halls. They finally came to a large, circular room with what looked like a pool in the middle. Vergil sat Alice down and bound her hands with a rope, tying it very tight. He then with his fingers brushed the matted and bloody knot of hair on the back of Alice's head. Alice couldn't help but wonder what Vergil was doing, and why.

Vergil stood up and grabbed something from behind a pillar. It was a liquid, odd in color, and he sat it beside her. Vergil then grabbed both of her legs and put them together. Alice cried out in pain, a cry that echoed throughout the building. Her leg really hurt, and Vergil making it move didn't make it feel any better.

But he didn't seem to care. He straightened Alice's leg despite her cries of pain and bound her legs with the same rope that he did her hands. Vergil grabbed the bottle of the odd looking liquid and put it to Alice's mouth. "Drink." He said simply. "You'll need to look pretty for him, you'll need to look…unharmed."

"Him…?" Alice asked. "Who?"

"Who do you think?" Vergil asked her, pressing the bottle to her lips. "Dante, now drink." He said in a commanding voice.

Alice let out a small gasp; he was using her to lure Dante here! For the brief second Alice's mouth was open he forced the contents of the bottle into her mouth and down her throat. Alice made a small noise of discontent from being forced to drink it, but it wasn't even a few seconds and the pain in her leg began to subside, as well as the wound in her head. Her leg wasn't broken anymore, and the gash in her head disappeared!

Alice looked at Vergil. "What is that…?" she asked.

"Nothing, but you should be healed…ready for the event." Vergil said then stood up, walking towards the center of the room.

"What event?" Alice asked, positioning herself so she could watch Vergil.

"To unlock-"

"…A portal to Hell!" cried a familiar voice, and gunshots rang throughout the room.

Vergil dodged the bullets with ease, and looked in the direction where they came from. "Well you came early…" He said with a smirk. "…Dante."

Dante walked through the doorway with Ebony pointed at Vergil's head. He was soaked from the rain, and thunder cracked outside. Dante was outraged; you could feel it in the room. "I bet you think you're funny Vergil, using Alice as bait. But you miscalculated one thing, me coming to get her without a scratch!" he yelled, walking towards Vergil.

Vergil just laughed. "Ha! I even took the time to make her look good for you and you don't even give her a glance. You must really care about her." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" Dante hissed, not taking his eyes off Vergil. "I told you what will happen if you do this; demons will overrun and ruin everything!"

Vergil all of a sudden was gone and he was behind Alice. He picked her up by the rope that bound her hands and held her out to Dante. "Aren't you worried what I am going to do to her? I could kill her in a heartbeat." He smirked.

Dante growled and put his gun down. "I'll kill you." He hissed and ran at Vergil.

Vergil smirked and threw Alice to the side and met Dante head on, they began to fight. "Yes Dante, struggle! Cause as soon as I get that necklace and you're blood from you're corpse into that pool, my plan will be complete!" He said laughing.

Dante shoved Vergil away from him and drew his sword and cut Vergil with it. "You'll never kill me!" he yelled and slashed at Vergil again. Vergil barely dodged and smirked. He then ran over and grabbed Alice, who was basically helpless right now, and used her as a shield. Dante stopped in his tracks, his sword pointed towards Vergil and Alice.

"You coward!" Alice screamed at Vergil and she slammed the back of her head into Vergil's chin knocking him back.

"You bitch!" He bellowed and threw Alice down and drew his sword, ready to stab her. Alice closed her eyes waiting for death when she heard a clash of blades. Alice looked up to see Dante's sword holding up against Vergil's. Dante knew with Alice here, he couldn't defeat Vergil. Dante shoved Vergil back and grabbed Alice in his arms and jumped into the rafters. He untied Alice and then jumped back down setting her on her feet.

"Run." He said and pointed to the door.

"But Dante…" Alice said softly, but Dante pushed her to the door.

"Run!" He yelled at her.

Alice nodded and ran to the door, and wasn't followed by Dante or Vergil. But she had a problem; she didn't know how to get out of here. Alice ran down the hall and turned down a few halls and ran down a few flights of stairs, and before she knew it she was at the entrance.

"Wow…that was lucky." Alice whispered to herself, and then looked back up at the tower. She wondered if Dante would come out soon. Just as she looked back up there was a loud explosion and someone jumped out from the tower and towards Alice. Alice ran away from whoever was falling and he landed right next to her. It was Dante. He grabbed Alice in his arms and sprinted off without a word.

"Dante are you okay?" Alice cried, holding onto him tightly. Dante was panting lightly, but didn't have a scratch on him.

"I'll be fine." He said, as he ran back to Devil May Cry.

The rain has ceased to pour, and the clouds began to part as they returned back to Devil May Cry. Dante pushed the door out of his way with his foot and walked in. He sat Alice down on the couch and looked her over. Alice just sat there, feeling a bit bad.

"Sorry Dante, this was my fault." She said softly, not looking him in the eye.

Dante tilted Alice's head up and made her look at him. "Don't…he won't be bothering us for a while…" he said then smiled a bit.

"D-Dante…." Alice whispered. Dante wasn't even mad! "You're not…mad?" she asked softly.

Dante shook his head no. "No…no one knew this would happen." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. Alice's eyes went wide and slowly closed her eyes kissing him back. Dante then broke away then stood up. "I'll clean this up before Penny gets home, we don't need her freaking out." He said with a nod and got up. "You stay here and rest." He said then walked around starting to pick up the mess Vergil left.

Alice nodded then leaned back on the couch, today had been a long day, but Alice knew she was in for days a lot longer.


End file.
